Chajatta
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Mikasa no supo cuándo fue que un beso se convirtió en otra cosa ni cómo hicieron todo el camino hacia su habitación. Lime. ErenxMikasa.


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama (así se llama... ¿CIERTO?). Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial, pero yo lo pienso como un par de años después de lo que está sucediendo ahora en el manga. De cualquier manera, cero spoilers.**

* * *

**CHAJATTA**

_Capítulo Único_

Mikasa no supo cuándo fue que un beso se convirtió en otra cosa ni cómo hicieron todo el camino hacia su habitación. Todo lo que sabía era que un minuto se habían despedido, como de costumbre, con un suave beso en los labios, y que el otro las manos de Eren la mantenían presa de la cintura y su boca devoraba la suya con ansia sin igual.

Todo se había vuelto demasiado. Dulce, alegre, cálido, adictivo... Necesitaban aire, necesitaban agua, necesitaban vivir, y el uno era la respuesta a las plegarias de la otra. Una explosión de sentimientos sacudieron sus entrañas y los transportaron a un lugar rebosante de felicidad. No estaban ya en los cuarteles del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. No eran soldados que apostaban cada día frente a los titanes. No eran la esperanza de la humanidad. No eran el prodigio que valía más que un pelotón entero de soldados. Simple y llanamente eran Eren y Mikasa. Un par de jóvenes que entrelazaron el resto de sus vidas, no con un anillo, sino con una promesa silenciosa, inquebrantable.

El pulgar de Eren rozó la mejilla de Mikasa; ahí se detuvo, acariciando suavemente la piel de marfil de ella. Pálida. Diferente. Única. Y la desbordante pasión se convirtió en algo más dulce, no en lujuria o deseo, sino en amor. Porque ellos se amaban y así tenía que ser.

Mikasa susurró su nombre, sintiéndose pequeña, como siempre se sentía cuando estaba al lado de Eren. No porque pensara que ella era menos, sino porque él era más. Para la joven, Eren era la esperanza; la luz del faro que indica al nauchero que está cerca de casa. Y él era su casa. No importaba el tiempo o el lugar. No importando si eran los cuarteles, el campo de batalla o la ciudad. Su presencia significaba calor y bienvenida. Significaba todo lo que estaba protegiendo y quería preservar.

A veces Mikasa se preguntaba si era cierto que Eren le amaba con la misma intensidad con que ella le correspondía. Si no era lástima a sus ruegos silenciosos lo que le mantenía atado a ella. Temía preguntar y se mantenía callada. No deseaba obligarlo, pero se resistía a perder la felicidad que había encontrado al sentirse entre sus brazos. Ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de él con fuerza, asustada por sus pensamientos. Creyendo que todo era un sueño que no quería dejar escapar y que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Eren alzó sus manos, entendiendo, como si fuera un telépata, sus sentimientos. Y tiernamente, de una manera que no sabía en que él era capaz, besó la palma de su mano y volvió a tomar su mano.

—No te dejaré ir —susurró para luego enterrar la cara en los cabellos, cual noche sin estrellas, de ella.

A Mikasa le entraron ganas de llorar. Ella quería corresponder, pero no encontraba las palabras y tampoco las acciones. Eren no era suave, no era tierno ni delicado. Era agridulce, terciopelo gastado; un poco bruto incluso. Y ella le aceptaba así, porque era lo que esperaba. Era de lo que se había enamorado. Pero en ese momento supo lo mucho que había necesitado unas palabras llenas de afecto, un gesto lleno de ternura. Algo que sólo proviniendo de él le estremeciera el corazón y atravesara sus defensas con una sola estocada.

—Yo tampoco —respondió. Tarde, segura y con la respiración pesada mientras él le dibujaba un camino de besos desde la coronilla hasta la clavícula.

Sus chaquetas cayeron al suelo, un ruido amortiguado que no hizo mella en ellos. Que no rompió la atmósfera de embelesamiento que causaba el roce de su piel, el contacto de sus labios.

Los pies de ella tocaron el borde de la cama y todo su cuerpo tembló. Su cuerpo sabía lo que venía. Su alma también. Y volvió a tiritar cuando Eren, embriagado por el sabor de su saliva, encontró la cremallera de los pantalones de ella y tiró hacia abajo.

¿Era esto lo que quería?, se preguntó antes de que la prenda abandonara sus muslos.

Sí, se respondió a sí misma.

Su cabello hecho un revoltijo, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de él. Sus piernas débiles, luchando por sostenerla un minuto más.

Sí quería.

Pero ese sí no era una respuesta definitiva. Tenía miedo, lo supo cuando le detuvo de desacerse de su camisa.

—No —musitó, echando la cabeza a un lado—. No.

Él le miró confundido, porque estaba seguro de que ella también quería. Hacía sólo un momento le respondía a sus caricias y su voz entrecortada, sus gemidos ahogados, le pedían que continuara.

—¿No? —no supo qué más agregar.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo. Sus ojos clavados en el colchón. No se atrevía a mirarle, como una tonta. Como una niña estúpida que ella no era.

Mikasa era una guerrera, ella era quien salía al frente, quien defendía y luchaba; no una delicada damisela en apuros. Y ahora, por primera vez, se arrepentía de ello. Si fuera diferente, esto no estaría sucediendo. Si fuera diferente no estaría tan avergonzada de sí misma.

Su cuerpo, ideal para la guerra, tal vez no era el ideal para un hombre. Un cuerpo hecho de músculos, como un peleador. Sin las curvas pertenecientes al sexo femenino. Sin piel suave y aterciopelada, como las chicas de la ciudad. Sin manos delicadas, sin el toque de una mariposa en ellas.

—No quiero que me veas —declaró a media voz, avergonzada; las palmas de sus manos sudorosas.

Ella quería estar con él, pero temía tanto decepcionarle.

A Eren su petición le pareció absurda. Él quería verle. Encender todas las velas de la habitación, contemplar su cuerpo desnudo y maravillarse con él. No quería esconderle entre la penumbra, como si robara algo al igual que un vil ladronzuelo.

—Idiota.

Mikasa se mordió el labio.

Lo era. Era una idiota.

—Quiero verte.

Ella negó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Idiota —repitió él.

Ella se sintió basura.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte —sonó su voz ronca en el repentino silencio de la habitación; parecía que le leía el pensamiento—. No hay nada por lo que debas avergonzarte ante mí. Sé cómo eres. Yo no voy a avergonzarme frente a ti tampoco.

Mikasa se preguntó cómo Eren siempre sabía qué decir. Podría no ser la mejor manera, pero era la forma en que ella lo necesitaba. Él no la humillaría. Y su cuerpo era lo suficientemente bueno. Era el cuerpo de una guerrera. Y él le había escogido por ser una guerrera.

No había de qué avergonzarse.

Sus manos alcanzaron el bordillo de su camisa. Ella misma se deshizo de la tela.

Eren le miró embelesado, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y la boca seca.

Mikasa sonrió, acercándose a él.

No había nada de qué avergonzarse.

Su cuerpo era el de una guerrera.

Y Eren le había elegido por ser una guerrera.

* * *

**Me parece, desde mi punto de vista, perfectamente plausible que Mikasa se sienta avergonzada de su cuerpo en un momento como ése, cuando esté involucrada en una relación sentimental recíproca con Eren que no sean sólo sentimientos filiales (no quiero afirmar que ella le quiere como hombre aunque yo lo crea porque no me gusta dar cosas por sentado). Es decir, Mikasa no parece que se vea a sí misma como mujer, pero en una situación así se encontrará con su identidad y comenzará a perder seguridad, porque en el amor seguridad es lo que menos tenemos, aunque sea lo que más buscamos. Si yo fuera ella y me encontrara en la situación que describí me avergonzaría por no calzar en el estereotipo de mujer (aunque luego me riera de mí misma por idiota y me diera un par de cachetadas por estúpida). Que yo haya alcanzado a captar el sentimiento en el escrito de arribita es punto y aparte.**

**Carezco como escritora al narrar escenas así.**

**El título puede que no tenga mucho que ver. Es la romanización de la palabra (¿palabras?) coreana para 'te encontré' (찾았다)... es que escuché la canción de JYJ del mismo nombre como treinta veces mientras escribía esto, entonces me pareció apropiado. No le puse 'Found You' porque ya tengo un fic que se llama así. ****Y en español suena muy fome.**

**Mmmh. Es todo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
